


Discomfort and Not Too Much Joy

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goushi (tries to) prepare to meet his boyfriend's brother over the holidays. [Geki/Goushi, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfort and Not Too Much Joy

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Christmas fic~

Title: Discomfort and Not Too Much Joy  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. Christmas fic~

Goushi allowed himself a stretch before reaching out to answer the phone—“Somewhere Out There,” Geki had insisted. It was Geki, after all. He’d understand if Goushi was a little late answering the phone. Especially since he was officially on vacation. “Good morning.”

“Good morning yourself. How was the big week?”

“Stressful.” Which was tragically truncated, but Goushi didn’t want Geki to worry over him. He sat up. “However, I finished all my projects and graded my students’ work. I also got my own grades back.”

“4.0 again?”

Goushi stood up, stretched again, and walked to the window so he could get a good look. It wasn’t exactly wintry in the traditional sense, but Angel Grove really was beautiful this time of year. “Well, that’s to be expected of a graduate student—but yes, I did exceed any/all expectation as usual.”

“You never cease to amaze me, my Goushi. I’ll be done at the restaurant by tonight.”

“Good, it’d be nice to celebrate Christmas with my boyfriend.”

“And my brother will be here, too.”

Goushi chuckled. “Geki, I think you got your dates mixed. Burai’s not coming until after Christmas.”

“No, it’s today. I told you that his flight got rescheduled, remember?”

Goushi went to his desk, rummaged through his junk/notes for his calendar… and written under ‘12/20’ were the lines _BURAI VISTING. VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT FORGET_

“Goushi?”

“No, I remembered. Tell your brother I said hello. Good bye!” Goushi sighed as he looked around his bedroom. Which, like the rest of his apartment, hadn’t been properly cleaned since September because of teaching/his thesis/his course.

He sighed again. As much as he’d been looking forward to a day of sleeping and reading, he wasn’t going to let Geki down. “May as well start with making the bed.”

\--

“Well. The carpet isn’t quite as faded as I thought it was.” Who would have thought dust (and food crumbs, and who knew what else) could make such a difference? And that removing those factors with a cheap vacuum would make even more of a difference?

After turning off, unplugging, and putting away the vacuum, Goushi returned his attention to the two stacks of paper he’d spent the better part of an hour arranging to be recycled: one huge stack to be recycled, and one slightly less huge stack to be stuffed in his closet to be filed away after Burai was gone.

A whole semester’s work, in two piles.

“And now, half of it’s gone,” he said with a bit of morbid triumph as he dumped the recyclables into the basket. Transcendentalism had been an exercise in frustration, and he was glad it was over.

\--

“Please, please, _please_ don’t let there be anything alive in here…” But there wasn’t anything moving. Just filthy dishes. He’d been comparatively better about the dishes, if only because he needed things to eat off of, but then exams week had happened, and…

“And what I wouldn’t give for a dishwasher.” He turned up the hot water, and was thankful that there was a little bit of dish washing soap left.

\--

“Yes, Boi, I know how your mother feels about me using her trash can, but as you can see, my is more than a little full at this point. And it’s just one bag. The last trash bag I have to dispose of before my boyfriend’s brother visits. I promise.”

Boi shook his head. “I wish I could, Goushi, but I don’t wanna disobey my mom.”

“I’ll give you twenty dollars.”

“You can’t bribe me.”

“I’ll trade you my Charizard so you can beat Dan at Pokemon.”

“Okay, maybe you can.” Boi opened the bin lid. “Hurry, before she comes home for her lunch break.”

“Thank you so much.” Goushi honestly thought he was going to pass out from relief as he tossed the last trash bag away. “Now I can take a break.”

“Oh, so you found time to go grocery shopping, too?”

“What are you talking about.”

“Well, Burai and Geki have been busy on business, right? They’re probably a really great dinner, not to mention something festive for decorations if you’re entertaining them tonight, right?”

Goushi swallowed, hard, before running off.

\--

“This is new,” Geki said to himself when he saw the wreath on Goushi’s door. He knocked carefully. He suspected that he had unpleasantly surprised Goushi, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. “Goushi? Are you there?”

The door opened. Goushi was clean, clad in a white sweater and beige slacks, and smiling. “Good evening, Geki. And you must be Burai,” he said as he reached out to shake Geki’s brother’s hand. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, sir.”

“Yeah, don’t call me sir. But it’s great to meet you! Geki’s told me a shit ton about you!” Geki grimaced as Burai enthusiastically shook Goushi’s hand. Perhaps he should have warned Goushi about his brother’s, ah, more colorful metaphors. “So this is your place?” Burai whistled as he entered. “It’s pretty damn nice! I know I wouldn’t have even bothered to pick up my dirty socks if you’d come to my place.” He laughed, then said something about seeing what that great smell was coming from the kitchen.

“Goushi? Are you okay?”

“I’m absolutely fine, Geki.” He wrapped an arm around Geki. “But your Christmas gift to me is going to be letting me sleep all day.”


End file.
